Długa droga do domu
by Werhandi
Summary: Sceny, epizody, epizodziki, fragmenty większej historii powiązane tylko jednym wspólnym motywem. Koszmar na Yamatai się skończył, ale to jeszcze nie koniec opowieści. Lara i Sam, wróciwszy do cywilizacji muszą radzić sobie z powracającą przeszłością. Przeważnie angst, hurt, comfort i odrobina fluffu gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Zero związku z filmem o tym samym tytule.
1. The Queen and her Stormguard

Twarz z porcelany.

Zniszczona. Popękana. Wykrzywiona w okrutnym grymasie. Z ustami otwartymi do krzyku. Krzyku rozdzierającego zimne powietrze. Krzyku wbijającego się w mózg ostrym klinem w mózg.

Lara niewiele pamiętała z wyspy. Niewiele poza tą twarzą i krzykiem. Resztę wspomnień powoli zacierał czas. Powoli zapominała o Roth'cie o Alexie. O dłoniach brudnych od krwi. O wieczorach, gdy kładła się spać niepewna czy dożyje jutra. O jeszcze gorszych rankach gdy okazywało się, że dożyła. O szaleńcach opętanych kultem Himiko. O szkieletach obciągniętych ludzką skórą, zatrzaśniętych w klatkach pod ziemią. O konieczności wyciągania strzał z trupów. O trupach. O szklistych oczach pełnych wyrzutu, pełnych zaskoczenia. O Burzowej Gwardii. O Mathiasie.

A potem przychodziła noc. Prędzej czy później Lara musiała spojrzeć w duże lustro w łazience, spojrzeć na swoje blizny, na brzydkie, nie do końca zagojone rany na ramionach, na udach, na tą paskudną szramę nieco powyżej biodra. I wszystko wracało. Silniej lub słabiej. Różnie.

Ale zawsze obok była Sam. Jej Sam. Najcudowniejsza dziewczyna na całym świecie. I jak się okazało, dużo silniejsza od niej. Wyspa wpłynęła też na Sam, ale ona… w przeciwieństwie do Lary, potrafiła sobie z tym poradzić. Rzuciła się w wir pracy, wydawała się nie martwić ani trochę. Wydawało się, że zapomniała. Nie zapomniała. Po prostu, któraś z nich musiała być silniejsza, musiała dla tej drugiej stanowić oparcie. Sam doskonale radziła sobie w tej roli. Zawsze była obok. Co noc, gdy Lara budziła się z krzykiem, była obok tylko po to by ją objąć i długo uspokajać. Słowami. Pocałunkami. Obecnością. Różnie. Była obok nawet tej nocy, gdy Lara nie wytrzymała i stłukła lustro, strzelając w nie z małej odległości. Odebrała jej broń, ostrożnie wyjęła drobinki szkła ze skóry, opatrzyła i położyła spać. Sama potem długo nie mogła usnąć. Chyba ze strachu. Bała się. Bała się, że Lara nigdy „z tego nie wyjdzie", że nie wyleczy się z przeszłości.

Ale wiedziała jedno. Ona przy niej zostanie. Będzie jej Burzową Gwardią. Do końca życia.


	2. PTSD

Drzwi otwierają się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Doktor Ritzger wychodzi pierwszy. Jest lekko siwiejącym mężczyzną w średnim wieku o ciepłych oczach, łagodnym uśmiechu i dużych zakolach. Pod marynarką nosi granatowy sweter co upodabnia go nieco do dobrego wujka. Lara wychodzi chwilę po nim. Niemal nie widzę jej twarzy spod obszernego kaptura bluzy. Głowę mocno wtula w uniesione wysoko ramiona, a ręce wciska w kieszenie nieodłącznej skórzanej kurtki. Ritzger odciąga mnie nieco na bok i wzdycha ciężko. Robi to po większości sesji z Larą i zdążyłam się już nauczyć, że nie wróży to nic dobrego.

- Musi pani dać jej więcej czasu- mówi konfidencjonalnym szeptem.- I okazać wyrozumiałość... Jestem pewien, że panna Croft z tego wyjdzie, poczyniła już pewne postępy, mogę z czystym sercem powiedzieć, że są one znaczne. Ale trzeba jej czasu... To co ona przeszła, to co panie przeszły...

- Ile?

Obydwoje podnosimy wzrok i patrzymy na Larę. I obydwoje milczymy długo. Od Yamatai minęły trzy miesiące. Od wyjścia Lary ze szpitala i początku terapii może trochę więcej niż dwa. Po pierwszej wizycie Ritzger nad diagnozą zastanawiał się może pół minuty. PTSD. Zespół stresu pourazowego... Boję się usłyszeć odpowiedź choć wiem, że będzie wymijająca jak zawsze.

- Nie chcę wyrokować. Nie powinienem wyrokować by nie robić pani nadziei- Ritzger spogląda nerwowo na trzymane w ręku notatki po czym odkłada je pospiesznie na kaloryfer.- Ale myślę, że możemy mówić o widełkach od roku do półtorej.

Spogląda na mnie znacząco. Natychmiast żałuję pytania. Powinnam była powstrzymać tą cholerną, głupią, dziecięcą ciekawość. Byłoby mi łatwiej bez tej wiedzy, byłoby mi łatwiej z nieświadomością. Z ułudą, że obudzę się za miesiąc, może za dwa, i wszystko będzie jak dawniej.

- W pańskiej skali to dużo czy mało?- ciągnę z chęcią usłyszenia tej drugiej opcji. Ritzger wzrusza ramionami.

- Tego nie mogę pani powiedzieć- kładzie dłoń na moim przedramieniu i uśmiecha się ciepło.- Ale, jak zwykle, zapraszam za tydzień.

* * *

><p>W drodze powrotnej Lara nie odzywa się ani słowem. Próbuję pytać, indagować, czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu. Wyjątkowo opornego więźnia. Ona wygląda tylko przez okno, nerwowo zaciskając dłonie. Siedząc obok, czuję jak rytmicznie drga jej noga, słyszę każde obcasa uderzenie o podłogę vana.<p>

- O czym rozmawiałaś z Ritzgerem?- pytam choć jakaś część mnie mówi, że nie powinnam. Lara wzrusza ramionami. I nie odpowiada.

- Od roku do półtora?- odwraca się w moją stronę. Czuję na sobie jej płonące nienawiścią spojrzenie. Jeśli spojrzę jej w twarz, rozkleję się, to pewne.- Nie będzie następnej sesji, Sam. Ani w przyszłym tygodniu, ani za dwa.

Jest zdeterminowana, zła. Słyszę to w jej głosie. Mimo tego, że nigdy nie słyszałam by Lara była zła teraz wiem, że taka właśnie jest. Kipi gniewem. Najbardziej pierwotnym ludzkim uczuciem.

- Dlaczego?

Skręcam na podjazd przed domem. Jedyną zaletą posiadania dzianych rodziców takich jak moi jest ich uwielbienie komfortu i fakt, że właśnie przez to wynajmują mi mieszkanie. Choć nawet nie utrzymujemy kontaktu.

- Nie chcę z nim o tym rozmawiać- odpowiada, zaciskając pięści. Ma poranione dłonie. Staram się myśleć, że wyłącznie od worka treningowego. Nie od... innych rzeczy, które zwykła robić by "przypomnieć sobie, że jest człowiekiem".- Ani z nim, ani z tobą, ani z kimkolwiek innym. Przejdę przez to sama albo w ogóle.

Nie mam siły się z nią kłócić. Wyłączam tylko silnik vana i siedzimy razem długo nim któraś z nas odważy się wyjść na deszcz.


	3. Rdza i Żelazo

Pada przez cały dzień. I noc. I cały następny dzień. Rozpogadza się dopiero wieczorem, tuż przed zachodem jakby specjalnie po to bym mogła przyglądać się pomarańczowo- złotej tarczy, kryjącej się powoli za horyzontem. Promienie przebijają się przez gęste chumury, barwiąc wszystko wokół różnymi odcieniami złota. Z jakiegoś powodu, to ten widok właśnie sprawia, że coś ściska mi krtań, jakaś ciężka, żelazna obręcz. Myślę, że takie same mam na sercu jak w tej baśni braci Grimmów o Żelaznym Janie, który kazał opasać sobie serce żelazem by nie rozpadło się z żalu po utracie swego króla. Ja też coś straciłam, najwyższy czas spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i nazwać rzeczy po imieniu… Nie, Lary jako takiej nie straciłam. Ona przecież jest cały czas obok, milcząca, z książką w ręku… Ale już nic nie jest takie jak kiedyś, przed Yamatai. Wszystkiego muszę uczyć się od nowa i nic nie jest proste. Dawniej to Lara była „tą silniejszą", to ja mogłam się załamywać i szukać u niej pocieszenia ze świadomością, że zawsze je znajdę, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Bo to przecież moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. A teraz…

- Na co tak patrzysz?

Jak zwykle, pojawia się obok mnie niewiadomo kiedy i w jakiś sobie tylko znany sposób bezszelestnie, obejmuje mocno, opierając głowę na moim ramieniu. Pachnie proszkiem do prania i migdałowym szamponem do włosów.

- Na nic konkretnego- odpowiadam.- Myślę… O tobie… Martwię się… I w ogóle…

Nie chcę mówić, że myślę „o nas", to mogłoby zabrzmieć nieodpowiednio. Obydwie od lat tańczymy wokół naszych uczuć. Obydwie wiemy jak jest, ale żadna z nas nie ma tyle odwagi by powiedzieć to na głos. A poza tym, to nie jest moment na takie wyznania. Za głęboko jeszcze jesteśmy w przeszłości.

- Kłamiesz, jest coś jeszcze.

Cały czas szukam innego wytłumaczenia dla jej zachowania niż PTSD. Dla jej uporczywego milczenia albo zdawkowych odpowiedzi. Nawet ta cholerna bluza z kapturem, który zasłania jej całą twarz i którego nie zdejmuje nawet w domu, doprowadza mnie do szału. Mam ochotę uderzyć ją w twarz. Zaciskam dłonie na krawędzi parapetu z obawy, że naprawdę mogę to zrobić. Lara przygląda mi się przez dłuższą chwilę jakby oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Wiem, że powinnam się cieszyć, że to ona w końcu zaczęła rozmowę, że nie musiałam wyciągać od niej pojedynczych słów, ale jakoś nie potrafię. Nie mam na to siły.

- Jestem zmęczona- łgam w końcu.- Muszę się przespać… Miłej lektury, Lara.


	4. Vulnus Transfigens

Nigdy nie śpimy w moim łóżku. Zawsze śpimy u Sam. Moja sypialnia to złe miejsce, pełne złych wspomnień i koszmarów. A u Sam jest bezpiecznie i ciepło. Sam jest ciepła. Jej delikatne dłonie badają blizny na moim ciele. To przyjemne uczucie, sprawia, że zaczynam się z nimi godzić, akceptować je. Kładę dłoń na dłoni Sam i pozwalam jej prowadzić mnie po moim własnym ciele. Po ramieniu, jego zewnętrznej stronie zadraśniętej głęboko strzałą, po obojczyku, tam gdzie trafił czyjś nóż, po szyi już na szczęście bez sinej pręgi po lince, po udach, jednym prawie rozszarpanym kulą. Dotyka brzucha, nieco nad lewym biodrem… Ta blizna, ślad po przebiciu ciała na wylot… ona, tylko ona, nadal boli. Nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego tak jest, rana przecież zagoiła się już dawno, ale za każdym razem gdy dotykają jej delikatne dłonie Sam czuję jak ten kawał żelastwa przeszywa mnie po raz kolejny. I zawsze mam wtedy ochotę krzyczeć. Ale bliskość Sam uspokaja. Pozwalam jej więc dotykać wszystkich moich blizn. To moja terapia. Uczę się godzić z własnym ciałem i własną przeszłością. I tak jest co noc.

Nigdy nie śpimy w moim łóżku. Ale może kiedyś będziemy.

Lara zawsze reaguje tak samo. Jakby spinała się do ucieczki. Albo do walki. Ta druga myśl, przeraża mnie jak zwykle. Cały czas nie potrafię przyswoić sobie obrazu Lary Croft, z tych Coftów, pani archeolog zaraz po studiach, odbierającej ludziom życie, postawionej na granicy moralności, tam gdzie granice miedzy złem a dobrem stają się cienkie i umowne. Karcę się za tę myśl. Robie się filozoficzna i sentymentalna, a nie powinnam.

Lara zawsze reaguje tak samo, gdy dotykam blizny na jej brzuchu. Jakby spinała się do walki. Czuję pod palcami tężejące nagle mięśnie. Podnoszę głowę i widzę grymas, który wykrzywia jej twarz. Zaciśnięte wargi, zmrużone oczy, mocno odznaczający się mięsień na jej policzku. Mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że jeśli jeszcze mocniej zaciśnie zęby to one trzasną jak cienkie słomki. Ale nie potrafię oderwać dłoni od jej blizn- dowodów niesamowitego poświęcenia. Na żebrach Lary jest jeszcze jedna blizna. Widziałam ją wiele razy gdy przebierała się albo wracała z porannego joggingu (po powrocie z wyspy Lara zaczęła ćwiczyć jeszcze intensywniej, jakby zamknęła się w swojej klatce z archeologii i ćwiczeń), ale z jakiegoś powodu, nigdy nie odważyłam się jej dotknąć. Blizna jest długa i niemal całkowicie pionowa. Wygląda nawet gorzej od tej na brzuchu, jakby skórę Lary rozcięło coś stosunkowo tępego, może szkło, kawałek metalu czy kamień…

- Nigdy nie myślałam, że ktoś może być tak odważny- zaczynam w końcu zupełnie bez zastanowienia, patrząc jej prosto w oczy (teraz jest ciemno, ale w świetle wyglądają jakby wschodziły w nich setki małych słońc, mienią się odcieniami złota i brązu. To najpiękniejsze oczy świata.)- Tak wiele dla mnie zrobiłaś, a ja ci wciąż nie podziękowałam… Dziękuję ci teraz, Lara… Cieszę się, że cię spotkałam.

To mogłaby być najzwyklejsza w świecie, płytka deklaracja gdybyśmy nie były tym kim jesteśmy, gdybyśmy razem nie przeszły tak wiele. Dobrego i złego. Bułgaria, Hiszpania, Peru, Kilimandżaro. Yamatai… W ostatecznym rozrachunku, dobrego jest więcej. W naszym przypadku ta deklaracja to coś więcej, to obietnica i gwarancja. Lara uśmiecha się słabo, ujmuję moją dłoń w swoje. Są szorstkie jak żywe drewno i równie ciepłe, ich dotyk sprawia, że czuje się bezpiecznie i na miejscu.

- Nie dziękuj- mówi. Jej głos jest senny i przez to przyjemnie niski, niższy niż zwykle.- Obiecałam ci coś wtedy, prawda? Obiecałam, że cię nie opuszczę. I dotrzymałam słowa. Bo tak robią Coftowie… Bo tak robią ludzie.

Jestem głupia, głupio się rozklejam. Nie mogę powstrzymać łez, które spływają mi po policzkach i wsiąkają w koszulkę Lary (tę idiotyczną, z nadrukiem „Bring the good music Bach", z której zawsze się śmieję). Przeklinam się w myśli i mocniej wciskam twarz w ramię Lary. Czuję jak przyciska usta do czubka mojej głowy i delikatnie gładzi po plecach.

- Nienawidzę cię,- łkam, pozwalając by na moją twarz wpełzł uśmiech, który wydaje się zupełnie nie na miejscu- nie mów tak. Sprawiasz, że coś mi się dzieje w serce.


End file.
